Death Game
by kyungkkamjong2
Summary: Dendam bisa membawamu kemana saja. Bagaimana jika game yang diawali hanya dengan sebuah kartu dapat menuntunmu kedalam kematian? Apakah persahabatan yang begitu erat mampu musnah begitu saja jika dihadapkan dengan kematian? #summary gagal. EXO-K fanfiction! baca warning, dan jangan lupa fav and review!


**PROLOGUE**

 **[Death Game]**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : EXO-K (Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun), Original Character (Amanda Lee, Hyemi Shin, Daejung Han, Wonjae Moon).**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Mistery**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warning : DEATH CHARA, A LITTLE BIT GORE, TYPO(S), OOC, NOT OTP, AND ANY ELSE.**

 **Disclaimer : CERITA YANG SAYA MUAT ADALAH MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN OTAK SAYA. DAN CAST YANG DIGUNAKAN DISINI BUKAN MILIK SAYA DAN SAYA HANYA MENGGUNAKAN NAMA MEREKA, KECUALI OC YANG SAYA BUAT SENDIRI.**

 **(a/n) :** Yeorobun anyeonghaseyong! I'm back woohoo! Untuk mengisi waktu luang di bulan suci ini, akhirnya saya memutuskan buat meluapkan ide yang sudah ada cukup lama di otak ini. Dan ada informasi penting, bagi kalian yang sering mengunjungi akun saya yang lama, akunnya saya lupa password jadi pindah kesini, hehe. Okay, without further or due let's begin! Xoxo, Kyungkkamjong2. Dan jangan lupa reviewya readernim! Mau pujian atau pun kritik saya terima, asal membangun saja hehe. Enjoy!

 **#Author POV**

Sekolah Menengah Atas, hampir banyak orang bilang bahwa masa-masa itu adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan. Selain kita dapat bertemu teman baru, kita juga dapat mencoba hal-hal baru. Walau sebenarnya terkadang hal itu tidak baik untuk diri sendiri.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik dari persahabatan, begitu pula di sebuah SMA di kawasan padat penduduk, Seoul Korea Selatan.

"Baekkie~ ayolah main! Main!" suara _husky_ yang berasal dari lelaki jangkung itu nampak seolah merengek, walau sudah jelas hal itu tidak cocok dengan suaranya.

"Aish! Kau ada ujian masih mau main, hah?!" Ujar pria yang dipanggil Baekkie tadi. Tersirat kekesalan di paras putihnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, berhenti menganggu kutu buku itu. Main saja bersamaku." Ujar pria lain yang tengah duduk disamping lelaki jangkung itu.

"Ah, untung ada kau. Kajja, kita pergi ke kantin. Biarkan Baekkie belajar sampai puas, huh." Sebua cibiran melayang begitu saja dari bibir manis Chanyeol, dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam lelaki bernama asli Baekhyun itu.

"sudah, kita belajar saja hm?" suara pelan itu nampaknya menyadarkan Baekhyun. Pria itu lantas mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah sumber suara.

Sebuah bunyi bel terdengar begitu nyaring.

"Oi Suho! Cepat nanti terlambat!"

"Aish, aku harus membayar makanan yang kau makan dulu, tunggu sebentar Yeol!" Ucapnya geram lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada pemilik kantin.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya, _Ahjumma_." Ucapnya pada bibi penjaga kantin dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat dari sang bibi.

Kedua pemuda itu nampak berlari dengan kekuatan penuh menuju kelas. Rasanya sia-sia saja makan di kantin jika mereka akhirnya membuang energi dengan berlari seolah mereka dikejar hantu.

'BRAK'

Suara pintu yang bergeser denga keras sontak membuat terkejut seisi kelas, dan lihatlah siapa pelakunya? Dua orang murid lelaki yang diberi julukan 'Si Kaya' dan 'Si Tinggi' muncul dengan nafas tersengal-sengal namun dengan sebuah senyum lega di wajah mereka karena sang guru belum masuk.

"Ah, kau membuatku kaget sialan!" ucap seorang pria dengan nametag Daegu Han di dadanya. Disusul dengan anggukan kembarannya yang bernama Daejung Han.

"Ku fikir akan ada razia." Ucap seorang gadis yang tengah mencat kukunya. Nametag di dadanya menunjukan bahwa nama gadis itu adalah Amanda Lee, sang dewi kecantikan.

"Maaf ya, Amandaie~" ucap Chanyeol seraya melayangkan wink, namun Amanda beralih begitu saja dan kembali terfokus pada cat di kukunya.

"Pftt- kau harus bersabar jika menghadapi seorang dewi." Bisik Suho seraya menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

" _Kkamjong_? Kau diam saja, sakit? Kupikir manusia sepertimu tidak dapat sakit." Ucap Suho saat mendapati _tablematenya_ hanya diam, seolah sedang melamun.

"Ah dewi, cantiknya~" sebuah frasa yang keluar dari bibir Kai hanya membuat Suho menggeleng. Jadi selama ini Kai hanya melamun memandang Amanda.

"Aish sadarlah, sadar." Suho memukul kepala Kai sebelum akhirnya membetulkan kembali posisi duduknya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa _Saem_ tidak masuk sekarang? Oh, bagaimana kabar ujianku kalau begini?" tanya lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu, ia sudah berkali-kali melirik jam ditangannya.

"Belajar terus!" sebuah bisikan ditelinga Baekhyun sukses membuatnya hampir berteriak, namun akhirnya ia memandang 'Si Tinggi' dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aish, keparat ini. Awas saja kau ya!" tangannya terangkat, namun lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu menarik blazer yang dipakai Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, kau tidak boleh memukul orang lain." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Walau pendiam, ia tidak suka dengan kekerasan. Setidaknya hal itu mampu membuatnya bicara.

Baekhyun yang merasa blazernya ditarik, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali duduk, walau tangannya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan menghabisi Chanyeol nanti.

"Semuanya!" suara nyaring didepan kelas membuat murid-murid kembali memberikan atensinya pada sang ketua kelas, Wonjae Moon.

" _Lee Saem_ tidak akan masuk hari ini, jadi ia memberikan tugas," Jeda sang ketua kelas. Beberapa murid nampak menahan teriakan senangnya.

"Ya, kurasa tugasnya bisa dikerjakan dirumah. Jadi kalian bisa bebas sampai pulang sekolah nanti. Jangan kabur, aku akan menghabisimu kalau kabur." Suara sorak sorai memenuhi kelas itu, nampaknya mereka tidak mendengar ucapan akhir sang ketua. Wonjae hanya menghela nafas, mau marahpun rasanya percuma.

"Ohoo~ _freeclass_!" suara melengking Amanda nampak memenuhi ruangan. Membuat beberapa lelaki tersipu karena suaranya yang begitu lucu. Berbeda dengan para gadis yang nampak risih.

"Amandaie, mau main game?" sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari teman sebangkunya, Hyemi Shin membuat gadis itu kembali tenang.

"Game? Game apa?" tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku mencari game yang sedang ramai dimainkan, namanya werewolf game, dan aku sudah membeli kartunya! Kurasa akan menyenangkan bermain ini!" Ucap Hyemi lalu mengeluarkan box berisi kartu bersampul serigala dari dalam tasnya.

"woa~ _sounds fun_! Ayo main! Mau kuajak Chanyeolie dan yang lainnya?" Amanda bangkit dari kursinya, Hyemi hanya mengangguk tanda semangat.

"Chanyeolie! Ayo main game! Ajak teman-temanmu!" seru Amanda dengan penuh semangat, senyum manis terukir diwajahnya.

"Hei, hei! Kau lihat Sehun? Sang dewi baru saja tersenyum padaku! Aku merasa diberi anugrah." Ucapnya dengan wajah berseri.

"Hentikan, kau terlihat menjijikan sekarang." Ucap Sehun yang sedari tadi diam melihat kelakuan _tablematenya_.

"Ah! Daejungie, Daeguie dan pak kepala kelas, kalian juga harus ikut!" ucap Amanda, ia lalu kembali menghampiri Hyemi.

"Kita main disini?" tanyanya, keadaan kelas memang sedikit ricuh, rasanya tidak nyaman jika bermain game dengan keadaan berisik seperti ini.

"Kita main diatap saja, bagaimana? Hari juga masih siang, jadi kurasa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa?" jawab Hyemi, disambut dengan anggukan tanda setuju teman-temannya yang sedari tadi sudah berkumpul.

"Baiklah, pak Ketua! Tunjukkan jalannya!" ujar Kai dengan penuh semangat.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama sang dewi tentu saja membuatnya bersemangat.

Kesepuluh murid itupun akhirnya duduk melingkar, beratap langit siang yang masih bercahaya dengan indah.

"Oke! Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu cara bermainnya, bukan?" tanya Hyemi. Ia berdiri ditengah-tengah lingkaran itu, tanganya dengan gesit mengocok sepuluh kartu ditangannya. Ia lalu membagikan kartu itu satu-persatu kepada teman-temannya.

Oh? Aku menjadi moderator!" ucap Amanda, walau suaranya terdengar ringan, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Amanda-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti caranya menjadi moderator..." ucapnya begitu pelan. Namun tangan Hyemi segera menyambar kartu ditangan Amanda, lalu memberikan kartu miliknya.

"Biar aku saja." Ucapnya diselipi sebuah senyum diwajahnya.

"Okay! Aku rasa kalian sudah tahu apa peran yang akan dilakukan, kan?"

"Ne!" teriakan bersemangat sembilan orang itu membuat Hyemi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, gamenya dimulai sekarang." Ucapnya lagi.

"Malam telah tiba, semua penduduk desa nampak tengah tertidur dengan pulas." Hyemi mulai bernarasi. Sebersit senyum licik muncul diwajahnya saat teman-temannya tengah menutup mata.

"Siapakah yang akan mati duluan?" ucapannya tedengar serius, namun ia akhirnya tertawa begitu nyaring hingga membuat murid lainnya membuka mata.

Gelap, hening dan hutan.

"A-aku dimana?"

"Teman-teman! Kalian dimana?"

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?!"

"Oh sungguh ini tidak lucu!"

"Apa-apaan ini."

"Sialan!"

"Aku takut.."

"Nikmatilah permainan ini selagi kailan masih sempat, haha!"

 **(a/n) :** Hayoloh! Penasaran gak nih? Semoga prolognya tidak mengecewakan ya! Jangan lupa reviewnya! Daaan seeyou next episode!


End file.
